Chances
by Cake pops 202
Summary: Follow Tony Starks "dissapointment" daughter as she gets her chance to finally be something. Rated for possible future injury. PART TWO IS NOW UP AS ITS OWN STORY, I REPEAT AS ITS OWN STORY. SEARCH FOR CHANCES PART TWO.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rebbeca Stark. Yes, yes, the daughter of iron man aka. Tony Stark. In two weeks I will be thirteen. The closest thing I share with my dad is our hair. Besides that we are complete opposites, he is all brains and brawn, I struggle to carry 10 pounds of anything and I'm no where near the genius he was at my age. He was designing a v16 by my age, and I can't even build a simple robot that moves.

I'm really more artistic and creative.

It drives him insane.

He tries to make me a genius but fails. He enjoys boxing while I perfer dancing or painting(NOT drawing) or figure skating. He wants me to join the avengers or take over Stark Industries, preferably both. I don't care for either. I'm weak, slightly agile but not fast. But I'm not entirely useless, I can shoot a bow. Unfortunately, Dad sees that as weak and pathetic since I sometime miss. He gives me a shot though, like today. Today I finally meet Dads friends(The Avengers,minus thor, and Nick Fury) to see if I can join them. They will test my strength, skill and brains. I will also be shooting for them. Dad says I might get another chance but not to blow it.

The day begins for me when I wake up and get ready for the day.

"Jarvis, can you prepare my bike for riding?"

"Yes miss Becky "

"Thank you."

I gaze into the mirror and see the flaw that my dad hates. It's my eyes. They change color from a striking green to a dark brown. Right now they are in an in between color. I pull my hair into a high pony and pull a sweater with blue stripes on it and a pair of jeans on.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning, now where are you going?"

"Well I was planning to go on a bike ride then come back and warm up."

"Ok, be back soon."

" ok."

I mount the bike and head out on the ride to clear my mind. It may be weird to some, but I've never met the team. They come over all the time, I just never meet them. They see me, but I don't talk. It's weird. Today will be the day I finally meet them, and join the team. I won't blow it.

How do you like the first chapter? Good, bad? Leave in the comments. I also have this thing where you guys and ask random questions I will answer them in my bio. No flames plz, and tell me if I misspelled something or forgot a word or two. It really helps if you do since I have dyslexia and might skip an a or I or and. Peace love and pizza!


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I get home, I realize I have but 30 minutes to get ready. I rush to my room and put on some yoga capris, a black tang top, and my favorite ballet sweater. I run to the archery range in my floor to practice while I put my hair up in a bun.

"You are to show us your skills as an agent, not a dancer."a deep voice says. I whirl around and see Captain America, Hawkeye(who looks pretty proud), black widow, Bruce banner ( he isn't in hulk form) and who I assume is Nick Fury along with my dad.

"Um.. Yes sir. And I assume you are NickFury."

" Politeness won't get you into shield, but yes, I am."

"Becky, this is Steve, Clint, Bruce,and Natasha."Dad says

"Nice to meet you."

" now the first thing we are going to do is a simple interview. What are your interests, dislikes, what do you hate, simple stuff."

"Yes. Sir" I say back.

"So, what do you like to do?" Steve asks.

" um,I like to dance, paint, I hate drawing, and figure skate. Oh and archery."

"Pet peeves?"

" When people stare at my eyes."

" why is that?"

" Well,my eyes change colors. Any color from bright green to dark brown."

"Tony, was she born like this?"

"yes capsicle."

The interview went on for about 20 more minutes, and Dad was getting more disappointed as time went on.

" why don't we move on. " said Tony.

"The first thing we will test is your fighting ability, then speed, then we will see you shoot in the simulator."

As we go down the elevator, the tension builds. I know I'm not going to join SHIELD, I can't fight, I can't run all that fast, all I can do is fire an arrow.

"One question I forgot to ask. Any special skills." Steve asks.

" I can fly Dads plane and drive."

"Ok when did you learn to do that?" Dad says.

"Happy showed me in Hawaii."

"I have to talk to him. JARVIS, remind me to talk to happy."

"Yes, sir."

The ding of the elevator breaks the silence and we arrive to the gym floor.

" Natasha, go into the ring with her."

This isn't gonna take long

Don't forget to leave what you think in the comments below!


	3. Chapter 3

The fight was supposed to last 5 minutes, I'm on the ground in 1. Fury and Dad is are disappointed. After the fight, we go to the running track, they tell me to run a mile while they time it. 5 minutes and 30 seconds, my fastest time ever! But SHIELD agents run 2 minute miles. Finally it's time they see me with my bow. The simulation starts and hologram enemies come( think catching fire when Katniss is shooting). I feel free when doing archery.

Everything is going good. All the enemies have an arrow either through their chest or eye. I'm locked in combat with an enemy. I finish him off when I see a knife go through my neck.

" No! Why did you do that! Could you not see one measly person! I can't believe it! If you paid more attention on the important stuff this wouldn't have happened! Maybe if you stopped your "arts" and actually focussed for once you could've joined SHIELD. Why are you all artsy, I mean you have perfect genes! Maybe if you had been born a boy—" my dad stops mid sentence.

"Go ahead! Finish that sentences! I know it's all you think about! I hear you talking to mom. Saying that I would've been better off being a boy. That having a girl that isn't as smart as you is useless. I'm not useless! Remember when you couldn't get those arrow tips to explode then the next day they we working? Who fixed those? Dummy? No! It was me. It was also me fixing that shield you dented! Fixing the gun! Making that one room indestructible? Me! It was all me. But you never realize it or listen! So what if I can't make a mark 50-whatever, if I can't fight, if I'm not fast! Or if I don't always get a bullseye! I'm not useless!"

With that I run as fast as I can through the air duct and get on to the roof and cry.

All these years I kept those feelings in. It feels great to let them out, for a little bit. Then I realize who saw the outburst, I made a fool of myself in front of the Avengers and Fury. Poop.

Ok so, for the next chapter you guys decide. Should I add in another character that could be a possible (maybe not you can chose) love interest for Becky OR leave him out. First review saying what your choice is choses !


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Filli, Killi." I say to my messenger pigeons. Yes, I have some, you get bored easily, even in the Stark Tower. My best friend Jet has a pair too. Their names are Oin and Gloin. The pigeons know one route, my house to his house and back. They never leave us or fly away. And why would they? They get fed well, groomed, they are treated like royalty. Except for the fact that Filli and Killi live on the roof. Another thing my dad doesn't know about.

"Hey J., how you doing?" I write on a piece of paper and place it in a small basket attached to Filli and send him off to deliver the message.

I guess we could simply text, but this way is more fun, especially watching people freak when Filli swoops down low.

Jet is a good friend, we balance each other out and yet are alike. We both love to skate, but he speed skates and I figure skate. I introduced him to archery and he introduced me to sword fighting. It's the only real fighting we can do, we also aren't fast.

In some things we are opposites. He draws, I paint. He has big ideas that can probably never happen, I tweak them so they're rational. Like one day he wanted to try to eat this 10 pound sandwich with an one gallon milkshake. I told him he needed help to do that. We both ended up puking everywhere.

We message back and forth until he has to go. By this time it is dark out, maybe 9 p.m..

" if your here to apologize, no need to. I should be sorry, I blew my chance to join SHIELD." I say since I sense some one coming.

" Well, I'm not Tony, but I still think he should apologize." Says female voice. " hi. We didn't properly meet. I'm Natasha or Tasha. Sorry to say you didn't get in, Fury thinks it's to dangerous."

" Hi. I'm Becky."

" I know, here, you hungry?"

She hands me a plate with some pizza on it and a soda.

" I'll take the pizza, but I hate soda."

" and pizza isn't your favorite food?"

"How'd you know?"

" figure your dad doesn't know much about you. Here I have a protein bar, I also brought hot water and a packet of hot chocolate, and a bottle of whipped cream."

" Again, how'd you know?"

" Everyone loves hot chocolate."

I prepare the hot chocolate to my liking.

" You shoot great." She says

"Thanks."

" Does your dad make you train to be a fighter?"

" When I was younger, but I kept dancing instead of fighting and he just gave up."

" Something tells me knows nothing about you."

" He knows I'm a dancer, figure skater, archer, and painter."

"What about the little things? Like, your favorite color, subject, stuff like that."

" I don't know."

" it's getting cold, let's go back in."

"Okay"

So... Don't forget to comment, favorite, follow. If you have any ideas feel free to PM me. Most likely I will update on the weekend, occasionally during the week. Unfortunately I have a science project due on Monday, and I have no idea what it is, so expect there not to be an update this weekend but hopefully this will keep you wonderful guys happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake up and start my normal routine all over again. Get up, wash face, get dressed, eat breakfast. It's the same until I get to the breakfast part. A man with blonde hair is by the stove cooking something.

"Who are you?" I ask

" hi. I'm Steve and you must be Tonys daughter." He, sorry Steve, puts his hand out for me to shake it.

" I'm Becky."

"Do you want pancakes? They have blueberries in them."

" um sure. But could you make two for my dad real quick?"

"Sure."

My dad is usually in his lab. Either passed out, making something, breaking something or fixing something. If I don't bring him food, he can go days sometimes weeks without eating.

" JARVIS, do you know if mom came back from California yet?"

"She has to stay there for at least 3 more weeks due to scheduling. Ma'am." The AI system responds.

"But what about my birthday or the parent -kid ball in three days!"

"I am sorry ma'am, your mother wishes you to have a good birthday and ball."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"You are welcome."

I try to busy myself in making coffee for my dad to hide my tears. It doesn't work. They come out in streams and won't stop.

" Are you okay?" Steve asks, " you know if you ask your dad he might be able to take you to the-"

"He won't. Trust me. He'll just say that sometimes things don't turn out the way you want and that "Starks back bones are made of iron" " I say

"Here let me take this up to Tony and you stay here and eat your breakfast." He gets up and leaves before I can stop him.

Steves POV

" Tony!"

"hey capsicle. What can I do for ya?"

"Answer a few questions."

" like..."

"When was the last time you had a meal with your daughter."

"Um." He pauses for a moment as if to think.

" I think it was what, one two months ago" he says after awhile.

"Tony! Family meals are important. It how you get a bond. Now come with me. You are eating breakfast with her and the rest of the team."

" I thought it was a family meal." Tony says back.

"Aren't we family?"

And...authors note. Ok so first thing first (I'm the realist) did anyone see the age of Ultron trailer? I thought it was amazing but insanely creepy. I am not ready for that movie! Anyway, please leave what you thought down in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

Beckys POV

by the time Steve gets back with Dad, all the rest of team is sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Hi dad." I greet. " Oh I'm in your seat. I was just finishing," truth be told, I wasn't done but I was trying to make up for yesterday."Do you know if Mom can come back any earlier? Like by halloween cause there's this dance and-"

"Your mom is busy and I can't change that. Now can I have some coffee?"

"Stark." Clint says.

"Fine, may I have some coffee." Natasha gives him a look like she would kill him soon.

"ok look, I can't take you cause I have some stuff to do. So it should be fine if you go allow for one year."

"But I'll be the only one their without a parent. It's tradition."

"Well some traditions break."

"But, I mean I just don't want it to break." My voice gets quiet and the end and the tears are about to flow.

" You have to face the real world soon. This is just apart of it. Don't cry because-

" Starks have backbones of iron." We say at the same time.

"Good. Now coffee?" He says.

"Here. And for the record, your just as bad as him!" My eyes flash green whenever I get mad. Unfortunately, today that happens and the whole team jumps back in fear hulking out is going to happen

"No one is as bad as him, and don't ever , ever compare me to him!"

"why not? It's true!" I run out as fast as I could.

Tony POV

God, why did she chose to pick that scar.

"Who did she mean?" Bruce asks.

"Howard."

"Are we talking about your dad Howard?" Steve asks.

"He was not my dad. He was a man that never cared about his family and only about finding you."

"Um, why did her eyes.." Bruce asks

"She does that whenever she gets mad. Oh God I got her mad, I was acting like him. How badly did I screw things up?"

"Probably your worst." Clint says.

"I have to fix it don't I?"

The whole team nods.

"JARVIS, where's Becky?"

"She is in the archery range on the 79th floor Sir."

" thank you JARVIS."

And... That was probably the shortest chapter I have written. But that to be there for the plot. Thank you to the reviewer sailorraven34 for giving me my new favorite word stark-ish. Also if anyone knows of any fanfics where Steve accidentally calls Tony Howard, please let me know. I have been trying to find one forever!


	7. Chapter 7

_AN ok so from now on unless otherwise noted, all chapters begin with BECKYS POV. _

I go straight to the archery range to de-stress. Some people go to spas or take it out on a dummy or punching bag. Not me. Every _klunk _of an arrow represents a piece of my stress going away.

I'm in the zone when my dad walks in.

"Hey um Becky. Could we talk."

"About what."

"Everything." He motions over for me to sit down. "Look" he continues,"I know I haven't been the best father. And yes, in a way I have acted like him, but I love you. When you were little, I wanted you to be a fighter so you could defend yourself. I wanted to keep you safe, and got blinded. I didn't realize who you really were. What you were good at. So, I'm going to try to make for twelve years of neglect. Starting with the dance. I will take you. Even if mom isn't there, I hope it's the same."

Tears start(yes, again, don't judge!) "it's close enough." I say.

"Good. Now, I think Thor has arrived, and brought gifts."

"Then what are we waiting for."

Breaklinethingybreaklinethingybreaklinethingbreaklinetjingybreaklinethi

"Man of iron! It has been a long time since I've seen you!" Those are the first words I hear when the elevator makes it to the main floor. If some one asked me on first impressions of Thor it would probably loud. Like seriously loud.

" I take that this is your daughter?" Thor says.

"Yes goldilocks. Becky Thor, Thor Becky."

"Nice to meet you Thor." I say.

It was true that Thor had brought gifts. The strongest mead of all of Asgard for Steve since he kept on trying to get drunk. Not nearly as strong mead for dad, a golden bow and silver arrows for clint. As for Bruce, he brought a special tea that is said to relax anyone and Natasha got a knitted blanket made by Thors mom. I received a bracelet and necklace that matched. They were made from gold and twisted around it was a silver metal that came together at the end and formed a heart. On the bracelet there were also small pink crystals lining it. I'm in such awe of the beauty that I can barely mutter a thank you.

"It is made from the finest of all precious metals in all the nine realms. Skilled metal workers of Asgard worked very hard on it." Thor tells me.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I say softly.

"Now that goldilocks has arrived, who wants to eat?" Dad asks.

Ok so that was the end of chapter what 7? I don't really know, I should probably start right the chapter number when I type it. Oh well! Anyhow, what you think? I'm trying to have less dialogue and more details, but it will take more time to write since I skip a ton of words on accident but I think the chapters will be longer!


	8. Chapter 8

Life was feeling good. But sometimes you have bad days, we all have them. Today was one of those days.

I woke up feeling all tested and ready for school. Then I look at the clock. _7:30. I had TEN minutes to get to school. _Usually JARVIS wakes me up, but I guess at night he must've malfunctioned or something.

Hurrying I grab whatever I can find. Jeans, a purple top and brown boots. That's the outfit I manage to get together. I grab my hair in a quick low ponytail and put on a beanie, I mean that's what hats are for!

My breathe stinks, but I don't have time to brush my teeth. I find some mints and pop in like, 5. I grab my backpack and penny board and run to the main room.

The elevator seems to take forever. I now have 5 minutes to get to school. Finally I hear the wonderful _ ding _ofthe elevator,

I run into the kitchen and grab a protein bar as breakfast. I'm in such a rush I don't notice that dad is carrying loads of equipment.

When I do he simply says, "don't tell mom." And hurries out of the room.

Once I reach ground level, I push on my penny board as if my life depends on it. Which it sorta does. 3 minutes to get to school

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

I jump into my seat just as the bell rings.

"And you were late because..."

" Shut it Jet, and I wasn't late, I was on time." I retort back to him

"Technically late." He says.

"Technically on time." I say.

Jet is one of my best friends. Its been this way since 1st grade. before you ask, no he does not know who my dad is. We always seem to avoid that subject, it was a shaky subject for all of us. I dont like to say that my dad is the Tony Stark. Still, you should think that popularity is easy. That was true, at some point it was easy. Then it happened.

I was about 6 maybe 7, at a different school in a different state. Malibu, California, West Ridge Elementary School. It was the end of the school year and the whole school had taken a field trip to a local amusement park.

The trip was over and all was left was going home. Dad drove me , Cindy Farlo, Samantha Gine, Lindsey Pipe and Talia Young. Talias mom had drove to the park too. Dad and I had wanted to go for ice cream, but being a selfish little kid, i didn't want anyone else to come. Mrs. Young offered to drive everyone back while we went for ice cream. Then, about 5 minutes later, an accident happened. A drunk driver ran into their car. Only Talia lived. She hated me after that, I tried talking to her but she wouldnt listen. I don't really know what happened to her. All I know is that she got put into foster homes. I left that school as fast as I could. From that moment on, I kept myself distant.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, sorta. Well, good enough to say the least. It was okay in comparison to my last period.

"students, welcome Talia Young. She is from Malibu."

My world comes tumbling down all at once when she sees me. Her eyes scream hatred towards me, but fake authority. She comes over sits next to me and sneers,"Stark"

"you know her?" jet asks.

"sorta." I reply.

During the whole period she acts nice, but i know she's faking it. After class I talk to her."Talia, how have-"

"shut it, lets make a deal, you avoid me, and I dont tell your lover boy about your dad. Okay?" With that she turns and walks off.

Okay so this chapter and the next will be more like one shots, but really important ! After the next one, get ready for angst.


	9. Chapter 9

soooo i just realized that I have not done a disclaimer...I DONT OWN ANYTHING DONT ARREST ME !

The second I get home I go to the fridge for comfort food. Ice cream, with Oreos. Its what I eat when one of those days happen. Since that happened times ten,I basically made a sundae that could be shared by 4.

Im thinking about what to do. Should I tell him? Is she going to make my life miserable? I think and think and think when Oin comes flying in. "hey, what are you doing here?" I ask as if its going to respond. The note says : who is Talia, dont lie. - J. For a split second, I think about telling the truth. It would be easier telling him this way and not in person. Its next to impossible to lie to him, his eyes, perfect in color, blue with a silver tint, they always probe the truth from me. You can always tell when he knows you lie, he always run his hand through his blonde hair that has a bit of a gray or silver at the ends. Im thinking about things when I am rudely interrupted.

Dad comes in saying that we have guest coming. I dont really hear much except the last part," Its something about Fury wanting to add another person to the team, so he wants us to meet him over dinner. I think his name was Peter Maximoff, or Quicksilver. He has a son that he's bringing over too."

Fury wants to ADD to the team? From what I've heard, he isn't one that likes change. This Quicksilver guy must really be really good if Fury is gonna add him to the team so suddenly. What I really dont want is some mutant brat coming in here and taking over the place.

hfjkdshfhdvhfdfgidshgohgdsgujgbihnjfbifvjfgirjfgrjugriegtur9eugpufdpg

_knock, knock_

"come in." i say. I had just finished my little red riding hood costume for the halloween ball. The hood was long, yet short. When I wore it, you couldn't see my face, which is what I was going for. The actual outfit was composed of a long white tunic, that if you wanted, could be worn just like that. But since it was a ball, I added a detachable skrit part that was red but white at the end.

Bruce came in and asked if we had a fire extinguisher.

"Not that we need it, just a speculation."

I was about to answer when JARVIS came back up,"sorry for malfunctioning earlier, it seems that sir was using too much energy for my systems. Your dinner party has arrived."

We make our way down and see that Natasha is making Steve and Clint set the table while she finishes making the pasta. Dad comes walking in and opens the door(elevator?) and welcomes Peter. "welcome, to my humble quarters." he says. If this is humble then a tornado is just a breeze. They come walking in when I see his son. For the second time today, my world comes crashing down, by two different people.

aand...cliffhanger! sorry I just felt like the story would seem cooler if it had a cliffie, dontcha think? Sorry if there are any mistakes, im trying out an ipad keyboard so i can type fasteer but it doesnt auto correct

:(.expect an update either Wednesday or Friday.


	10. Chapter 10

Jet is in the elevator. He know who my dad is. I know who his dad is. I dont think either one of us wanted the other to know. "Becky." he says softley. No need to act like strangers anyomre," Hi Jet." I Reply.

3rd person POV

at this point was when all hell broke loose. There were strings of " you told him!" "You told her!" "How long!" and "I didnt" coming from both sides. You could imagine how funny that chaos was with Peter speaking so fast you could barely understand him, Tony accidentally calling the suit, and the funniest (yet scary) part was when Natasha came in yelling for them to shut their mouth and threatening to throw out the food. This shut them all up.

Becky POV

We entered into the dinning area to see plates filled with spaghetti, buttered bread and glasses with wine at every plate but two. The two that had no wine had cider instead and were straight across from each other. Everyone but me and Jet always have big appetites. Our parents are chatting back. All is going well until Dad asks if Jet can run fast too.

"He didn't receive it." Peter says."Can't say I wish he did."

Sorry for the short chapter, I had serious writers block cause I have no idea how to write Peter. Like none...so if you have and tips or ideas, let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

The second the words leave his mouth, Jet runs off to the nearest elevator. "Jet! Get back!" I yell as he continues going towards the elevator. I sprint up to reach him and make it just as the elevator closes. "What was that?" I ask him.

"It's what always happens! People expect great things from me just because of my dad! He is and has always been disappointed in me! "

"I know what that's like." I say and press a button on the elevator.

"So what you're gonna try to cheer me up by attempting to sympathize?"

"No", I say this just as we get to my floor,"I know you, we are gonna get all your anger out via sword fighting."

He flash a grin I always see from him and we enter the training room.

Oadsnvlkjdsangiljsafbglifjdahgiljdfhgijdfbvdfcxnvlkdlcndbfhvkbdfhkvb

"Dead." A sword is pointed at my throat and once again, Jet won,"You're getting better, how long did it last this time?"

I glance at the clock,"about 25 minutes. And I think we deserve a break."

"Catch." He says as he tosses a water bottle at me.

Of coarse, I happen to be holding two long thin swords at the time and completely fail at catching them.

"Fail" we say at the same time.

I join him at the bench and we chat. "So, who is Talia?" He asks.

I gulp and then I use his life to my advantage. "How about this. I don't ask questions about your life and you don't ask questions about mine.?"

He thinks for a moment, knowing I asked that on purpose knowing what he would chose. "Deal."

"Now, let's go see if my dad has gotten anyone drunk yet." I say.

He flashes me a grin and we head back to the main floor.

Hhh,dsgfkjsdhvjkdshfjkdhfksdjhfdkjhfkjshvkjdshvkjdshjvndksnvjknkjbj

We enter the floor and see Peter running around as fast as he can while drinking the mead Thor brought, Dad wearing an Iron Man suit and hacking Rhodey while talking to him in face time, Clint talking to Bruce claiming he was raised by wild Hawks and that they taught him "the way of the hawk", Steve thinking that he has his shield in his hand and that he was in the middle of a war with elves. Natasha is trying to look for a gun that she has in her hand. Then there's Thor.

Let's just say that a huge lighting storm was going on at the moment.

Bruce was the only sober one since he never drank for the sake of the other guy. No one wants a drunk and angry hulk walking around.

"JARVIS, please prepare," I pause and count how many people are in the room."9 hot chocolates, with whipped cream."

"Yes ma'am" he replies.

"Jet, get the mead from Steve and your dad. There metabolisms should catch up with them soon."

While he was doing that, I grabbed the small shots Dad made when he was called in while drunk. Easily I get ever one sober in a matter of minutes.

"So that's what a hangover feels like." Steve and Peter say.

Thor took a bit longer to get sober, you know cause he is a god and all, so right before the mead wore off, a giant flash of lightning hit the tower and it shook so badly everyone fell.

"Is everyone all right?" Clint asked.

"Ya."

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Never better."

"Well then," dad said,"looks like we are out of power so unless anyone wants to climb stairs, we are stuck here for the night all thanks to the god in the room."

"Eh, sorry?" Thor said.

"I'll go get hot cocoa and blankets." I said.

Soon everyone was sipping on hot chocolate and quickly fell asleep. When all the pillows and blankets were handed out, we were one short.

"You have it. I'll be fine." Jet told me.

"How bout I take the pillow and you take the blanket?" I said.

"How about we share the blanket and you keep the pillow." He said and the matter was done.

In the morning I wake up in my bed. It's a rare time when I feel perfectly safe

3rd person POV

While Becky had just woken up, the rest of the team was in a meeting with Fury. It was all wrapped up when Quicksilver had said,"if I join the avengers, I have two conditions. 1) I will NOT be put in a position and neither will my sister, in which I have to kill Magneto.

2) you WILL find my sister first chance you can I will be sent on that mission."

"I think we can make that happen." Said fury.

Soooooo...what'd you think? Let me know in the comments! And next chapter will be the Dance (finally!) and something BIG is gonna happen! Like frozen plot twist BIG.


	12. Chapter 12

\- 3rd Person POV -  
It was the day. The dance was finally here. After much persuasion, Tony had agreed to wear a costume.  
It wasn't much of a costume, all he would be wearing would be a black tux and a matching black mask. Beckys costume was a whole different thing. The costume had a white tunic that reached a little past knee length and was made of a very thick, white fabric and had a little brown ribbon that you tied at the collar bone. Of corse, it was a dance and that meant you had to wear a dress. So Becky had made a detachable skirt. It was white and long and a little puffy. Since she was going was little red riding hood, she made a red hood. It was thick, velvet and a deep red. When she had it on her head, it caused her face to no longer be visible.

Becky and Tony arrived to the dance and it was safe to say that a little less than half of the little kids were dressed as avengers. The ones dressed like Iron Man made Tony happy.

Becky was dancing with her dad when shots broke out and Tony received an Assemble call from his watch.

~ Beckys POV ~ "Speedy Jr., Becky, get in the car with Happy and tell him to drive to the Tower ASAP, I'll meet you there." With that he ran off as he called the suit. Jet and I raced to find Happy. Once we did we told him to take us to the Tower. We could here shots going on everywhere, and both Jet and I had begun to get nervous for our parents. That was short lived and suddenly a car slammed into the front of the limo. Men came in and knocked Happy out cold. "No!" We screamed at the same time. I watched in horror as Jet tried to cover me and was injected with something. He fell to the floor as they injected me with something and forgot what happened next.

~Steve POV~ "ok team, go out and check the cars for survivors." I tell them after the fight. Why would terrorists chose a location so close to the Tower! Do they not know we live there? I find a few survivors but then I see Tonys car(well one of them).  
"Tony, you might want to check this out." He's over in about a couple minutes.  
"Is this-"  
"Yes." I say.  
"Becky! Becky!" Tony starts yelling "Look, Becky isn't here, we have to get these two to help, especially Jet before-" just as I finish my sentence Peter comes.  
"Jet. Jet. Jet! wake up. Wake up or else. Please wake up." By this time he's practically screaming.  
"Civilians are starting to come out of buildings. We have to get them back to the Tower, we will look for Becky later."

~Becky POV~ Where am I? Looking around I can tell that I'm in a cell.  
"Ah. Rebecca Stark looks like someone's finally awake. You look terrible." "Who are you?" "That is not important. For now, let's see if your dad would like to get his precious daughter back. Hm... 3 million should do. Maybe more."  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"You see, Rebecca, we are running low on money. No money means no weapons, which means we can't do our job. Which is causing terror. Your dad has dealt with people like us, no? He has a lot of money. Money to spare. Our plan is to keep you and torture you until he pays up." "He will find you! He will find you and end you." I yell.  
"Maybe, but he won't attack since you are here. Talia!"  
No, Talia can't be the Talia I know.  
"Yes Father."  
It is, and that's her father.  
"Keep an eye on her don't let her escape."  
"Yes sir." She says with a smirk on her face

DUN DUN DUN. Sorry for the wait, I plan to update either once a week or every other week since I started a new fanfic on Wattpad. It's called adding two and it is an avengers one, if you want to check it out. 


	13. Chapter 13

~3rd person POV~

One hour passed, two hours, then three hours. Still no sign of Becky. Not knowing where she was scared everyone. Being the child of an Avenger put you at a risk. They knew Happy and Jet would be fine. But Becky they weren't sure about.

It was on the 4th hour when all the TVs in America flickered on.

"This is a message to Tony Stark and all the Avengers. I am the Scorpion, leader of the Scorpions, we demand 5 million dollars within 3 weeks."

Meanwhile in the Tower, JARVIS began to track the location.

"Now, you may be wondering,"oh why would he do that?", because of this,"

Right as he said that, a bruised up Becky was shown.

"If you ever what her back," with this he slapped her across her face," you will deliver the money Stark, it's as simple as that and freedom will be given."

Now Becky knew her Dad was tracking her location, but he was about to end the video, he needed more time.

"Freedom? Freedom is life's greatest lie! You may have more rights, but you shall never be truly free! No one wants to be free! It's the unspoken truth of humanity!" She knew she was quoting Loki, and she might slightly agree with that, it wasn't the reason she was doing that. She did that to stall.

"You see Stark, she is already becoming delusional, won't be long before she loses all sanity. You have 3 weeks"

The broadcast ended.

Sorry for the insanely short chapter, but hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas feel free to let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

~3rd Person POV(with Tony)~

Cries of what, why did she do that and many more were shouted from everyone until Tony spoke up," to stall."

"She did it for time. JARVIS, do you have a location?" He continued.

"Not yet, sir, my databases are still searching. I should have a rough location in about 5 minutes."

"Ok,until then, Tony do you have any idea what we are going to do?" Natasha said.

"Tony, you okay?" Steve asked.

"Pepper."

~3rd Person POV(with Rebecca)~

The torture never ends, I sleep for maybe one hour. I quickly lose track of time, but I guess it's about a day, possibly two when they stop torturing me, and do something worse. Experiments.

I've learned to keep my mouth shut and take it. Shots, shots,torture, pills, shots, medicine. That's my schedule. Talia seems smug as she

watches me go through hell.

Eventually the move me to a different cell. Right in between a girl, who is levitating some blocks, and a man with long brown hair and a metal arm. He just stares. I assume they were experiments too.

Nothing happens to me until one day.

My cell is always dark, I don't really see light that often. But one day, I can see clearly. At first I think that they gave me some form of light or something, until I realize that there are no shadows.

When they come in to take me away, I fight back since I can see them.

It doesn't work out, I kick and scream, but they drag me out and knock me out once again.

~3rd person POV(with Tony)~

Nobody ever saw Tony like this. He was silent, worried. They had called SHIELD only to find that they were on the case. The CIA and FBI forced there way in to help too.

He was getting a little better until Pepper came back .

"Please. Please tell that there wrong, please tell me she's here. Tony, please." She came in sobbing.

The team never saw her like that. Tony held her and just stared as she sobbed. Natasha went up with her and Tony to take her to her room.

One day they saw another video,

"You have two more weeks, time is running out. Tick tock Stark."

Then it went black. But this time Peter spoke up,"my sister she's in the background of the video."

A/N: So, what you think? Don't forget to let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

-Beckys POV-

Around the third week maybe, they pushed to more people into my little cell. The guy with the metal arm and the girl who could levitate things. The guy looked lost, so did the girl, but this was a different kind of lost. They both knew where they were and why they were here, but the man almost didn't know who he was.

" My names Rebecca." My raspy voice called out after a long hour of silence.

"Wanda Maximoff, "

"I know your brother, and nephew. He's Peter Maximoff and Jet Maximoff."

"How do you know them?" Her soft voice asked.

"They live, well sorta, in the Tower with my dad, Stark Tower. My dad is Tony Stark. Peter just joined the Avengers, you know with..." I name off everyone in the team but when I get to Steve, the man says he knows him.

"He called me Bucky, but I don't remember my name."

"I can ask him about you, if you want, once they get me out of here, and if you're still here, I'm pretty sure they'll rescue you too." I tell him.

"But we won't, I heard them say something about transferring us, to do more test, but they want to study you more." Wanda tells us,

"They want to find away to extract some of my abilities, but they don't know how. I think they were saying they were going to test some thing on me and then if it worked, transfer it."

Hours passed in silence. The only noise they made was when there "dinner" was served. It was just a slice a of bread and a glass of water.

"Here, take mine." Becky said as she broke her bread in have and gave them each a piece,"like you said, I know I'm getting out soon, but you guys don't."

Hey guys ! So merry Christmas, happy holidays, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, whatever you celebrate, have a Happy one! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you guys soon!


	16. Chapter 16

-Beckys POV-

It had been awhile since they had made a video, but one day, they barged into the cell.

"Transfer time, GET UP!" A man yelled. We all got up but then he pushed me down, "not you, your time is up."

Wanda and Bucky were escorted out before I could tell them anything. Then I saw the camera.

-3rd Person POV-

"Times up Stark, now you get to-" that sentence was never finished. A bomb had gone off somewhere, causing a hole in the ceiling. Natasha and Clint hoped down and began shooting Scorpion agents left and right. Meanwhile Tony was diverting other agents outside while Peter searched for Wanda and Bucky. Bruce was waiting in a helicopter, not wanting to unleash the other guy. Steve was left with the task of getting Becky out.

-Beckys POV-

My cell was opened, now was my chance. I ran out grabbing a broken piece of a pole and used it as a sword. Where to go? where is the exit? If I kept going one way, I'd fine a way out, right? But where?

Before I can make a decision, Talia comes up and tackles me. She has a bomb in her hand and she's about to detonate it when I see a fanilier shield fly just above her head. She turns around and presses a button on the wall and cause the floor to slowly open revealing a fire pit that could explode at any minute.

Talia tries to knock me down, but I trip and she falls over the edge. She would've fallen if I hadn't grabbed the edge and stuck my "sword" down so she could grab it.

"It's gonna be okay Talia, we're going to go home, it's just gonna be like old times" I tell her.

"No it's not, you have your life set, never going to worry about money, have both your parents, have a perfect life." She pause and pulls out a little white pill. "You have everything, I don't."

"Don't, my life isn't perfect, I mean look where I am, we are going home Talia. It's going to be okay."

"You cut off one head," she pauses and presses a button," and two more take its place. Hail Hydra."

Then, she lets go. I'm screaming at her, then she hits the finery inferno.

"No! No!" I keep screaming. I slip but Steve catches me right at the last second, the last thing I hear is we have to get out, then I black out.

Well, surprise! not dead! Sorry I haven't been updating, I had writers block, then once I got out of it, I accidentally deleted the chapter. Anyway, if you have any ideas just let me know! oh, and before I forget, I got a Tumblr. My blog is called Phanergent. My ask should be open but if it's not just let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

-Beckys POV-

I wake up and see my mom looking at me. I see her get up and start shouting. Soon the whole team is in the room and my dad starts talking to me.

But, I cant hear him.

I cant hear him, but his lips are moving. He isnt making a noise.

"You arent making any noise." I tell him. Then his lips move again. " I cant hear you. I cant hear you. WHY CANT I HEAR YOU!" He moves away to tell Bruce.

" I cant hear anything! Whats wrong with me!"

I see Bruce move towards me with a needle. I back up screaming for no more experiments. Then I see no more.

-Beckys POV-

I get up with a start.

"hey, hey, calm down." Jet says.

"Have you been here the entire time?"

"Ya. Theyre going to come back, to explain something"

"What are they going to explain?" I ask.

"Your, hearing aid."

Wait- what?

"My, my, what?"

"Your, deaf now, that's why you couldn't hear." Jet tells me this as he pulls me into a hug.

"I'm even more defected than I already was." I say in between sobs.

"You aren't defective, you're perfect. And you know that." He tells me

"I'm not, I want to tell you something, it's not normal." I say.

"Don't worry, I'm not normal either."

"You're not this type of not-normal. I, the experiments they did, it had- side effects. I don't know how, but, I can do things. I, I'm just going to say it- I think I'm a mutan. Not a born one but because of a-"

"Mutagen." We say at the same time.

"Nuh-uh. You too?" I ask him.

"Well, they must have injected something in me that caused me to do this." He proceeds to create multiples of himself.

"I think it's called self multiplication or something like that. I haven't told anyone, except for you. So, what's your ability?"

"I can see in the dark. And... I can, sometimes, control energy." I tell him

"How? Like what type?"

"I don't know for a fact, but I guess...natural energy? Like not energy from power cords or plants, but like lightning and stuff."

"You're telling me you can control Thor?"

"Well I don't know! Maybe." I say with a laugh.

My dad comes in with Bruce and Clint. They tell me what I already know, that I'm deaf. They say Clint is too, and it won't get in the way a lot. That's news to me, that Clint is deaf.

"So, it really shouldn't affect me, but how am I supposed to do the things I love?"

"You get used to it after awhile, I promise it gets better." Clint tells me.

Well, I think that is the end of part one. Don't worry guys, part two will be up soon. So be on the look out, and the next part I PROMISE there will be a lot more action..like Becky and Jet will battle the Avengers, and the government will be involved and HUGE stuff like, huge. But be on the look out for that.


End file.
